Mi Niña
by Cadmiel
Summary: Era una niña en todos los sentidos, caprichosa, egocéntrica, mandona y odiaba perder, pero era Mi niña y eso nadie podía quitármelo, aun si las reglas y la moral no estaban de acuerdo con ello. A/U Itasaku. CAPÍTULO 4
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es un verdadero honor que hayan entrado a leer esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, Oc en Sakura...

_681 Palabras_

* * *

**MI NIÑA**

**I**

La conocí en su cumpleaños número ocho. Casi de inmediato me di cuenta que no era una niña común, pues a pesar de ser manipuladora y caprichosa era sumamente inteligente. Ese día mamá se ausentó por una comida que tenía en la fundación de la cual era benefactora y papá pocas veces tenía tiempo para nosotros, no los culpaba, cada uno tenía sus compromisos, pero fui forzado a llevar a mi hermano menor a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Haruno Sakura, una amiga de su colegio.

Decir que fue incomodo sería menospreciar mis horas de tormento en esa casa, es decir, era una fiesta para una niña así que el cincuenta por ciento de asistentes eran niños, la otra mitad eran unas señoras treintañeras que se quejaban de sus esposos o las tareas del hogar. Sinceramente cuando me dijeron que debía acompañar la mi hermano rodé los ojos y bufé molesto, no me veía en medio de esas señoras, pero así fue. En el momento que entré al salón, con Sasuke a mi lado todas las mujeres posaron su vista en nosotros, no me considero alguien atractivo y Sasuke, bueno, él era un niño, así que dudé que nos prestaran atención por eso, se debía al renombre de la empresa de nuestro padre, concretamente esas mujeres querían que nos casáramos con alguna de sus hijas, aunque claro, para eso debía pasar mucho tiempo.

Sasuke se aferró a mi ropa en cuanto se sintió observado, no recuerdo otra ocasión en que me haya sentido más como un pedazo de carne que en ese momento. Claro que no duró mucho, la anfitriona, Mebuki Haruno, se apresuró a llamar a la pequeña Sakura para que invitara a Sasuke a jugar con ella y los demás niños, mientras las mujeres terminaban de preparar los bocadillos. No puedo asegurar que fue lo que sentí en ese momento, pero sí recuerdo haber pensado que cuando la pequeña Sakura creciera tendría un sinfín de pretendientes a su alrededor, pues con su delicado vestido blanco y el moño rojo atado en su cabello se veía realmente adorable, pudo haber encantado hasta al más grande hombre de la tierra; quizá fue eso lo que más me causó problemas, no en ese momento, sino más adelante cuando descubrí lo que verdaderamente sentía por aquella pequeña pelirrosa.

Cuando Sakura se llevó a Sasuke hacia el jardín donde los demás niños los esperaban impacientes, quedé a merced de las carroñeras. Me acosaron con las mismas preguntas que todo mundo, que conociera el apellido Uchiha, me hacía. Todas hablaron sobre la escuela y mi próximo semestre en la universidad de Harvard, sobre lo joven que era para asistir a la misma y sobre lo orgulloso que debía estar mi padre. No pude evitar pensar que aquellas eran unas mujeres superficiales y que solo esperaban agradarme para conseguir uno que otro favor de la empresa de mi padre, toda mi vida había sido así y francamente estaba empezando a fastidiarme. Con gran cortesía y con mucha paciencia conteste todas sus preguntas, pero en cuanto vi la primera oportunidad salí de ahí rumbo al jardín, prefería mil veces ser acosado por niños.

Había cerca de treinta niños en el jardín, conocía al menos a la tercera parte de ellos, ya que, una o dos veces habían ido a casa a jugar con Sasuke, supuse que los demás eran amigos de la festejada. Estaban jugando a las escondidillas, al menos la mayoría lo hacía, pues el niño de los Nara parecía querer irse a dormir y la primogénita Hyuga era asediada por su primo que parecía reacio a dejarla acercarse a los demás niños. No fue sorpresa encontrar a Sasuke entre la bolita que trataba de decidir quién contaría primero.

—Yo no puedo contar, Ino-cerda —exclamó Sakura ante la insistencia de la niña rubia— Soy la festejada.

Me pareció percibir cierta malicia en su tono de voz, pero yo solo era un espectador, ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, y no me molestaba, sino que por el contrario me parecía lo más adecuado.

— ¡Que cuente el dobe! —escuche exclamar a mi hermano. Naruto no tardó en protestar, pero al final terminó contando ante la decisión unánime de todos los pequeños.

—Tienes que contar hasta veinte, Naruto —ordenó la pequeña pelirrosa poniendo un pañuelo en los ojos del aludido— y no se vale hacer trampa, si te descubres los ojos Hinata nos lo dirá.

La pequeña Hyuga se sobresaltó en su asiento, pero aceptó la encomienda ante la mirada hostil de su primo. En cuanto el pequeño rubio empezó a contar todos los pequeños salieron disparados a buscar escondites, observé divertido como se peleaban por estos, e incluso como batallaban por encontrar una bueno, sin embargo cuando Naruto llegó al veinte todos los niños estaba perfectamente escondidos. Se desprendió del pañuelo en sus ojos y comenzó a buscarlos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la pelirroja Uzumaki fuera encontrada, el segundo a quien encontró fue a Chouji quien no aguanto la presión y salió de su escondite antes de que Naruto se alejara siquiera dos pasos de la pared que era la base. Para mi sorpresa y la de los presentes el rubio hiperactivo logró encontrar a Sasuke, solo faltaba la pequeña pelirrosa, quien se había escondido tras la puerta que estaba justo a mi lado.

Naruto estaba desesperado por encontrarla, voltee con la intención de decirle que se diera por vencida pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios se llevó el dedo índice a estos en una mueca que me ordenaba callar. Obedecí, después de todo solo los observaba. Naruto pasó justó frente a ella, note como se tensó pero cuando el rubio pasó de largo ella salió de su escondite dispuesta a salvar a sus amigos, sin embargo Naruto logró darse cuenta de sus intenciones, corrió más rápido que ella y tocó la pared antes que Sakura, logrando así que el juego terminara. El resto de la fiesta, Sakura la paso enojada con Naruto quien trataba de complacerla para que dejara su enojo. Esa actitud me hizo comprender dos cosas, Sakura era caprichosa, y sobre todo, una mala perdedora.

* * *

**¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

Tengo muy claro que ritmo seguirá la historia, aunque no se si los capítulos serán cortos o largos, en fin espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. debo decir que disfrute mucho escribirla. No se limiten en darme sus opiniones, de verdad se los agradecería mucho.

Nos seguiremos leyendo, **~_Bye, bye_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y yodos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno y Oc en algunos personajes.

**Aclaraciones:** Sakura tiene 8 años e Itachi 15, casi dieseis. Se llevan 7 años (dos más que en la historia original)

_1615 palabras_

* * *

**MI NIÑA**

**II**

Tengo la impresión de que aquel inocente juego, al que llaman "escondite" es el verdadero culpable de mi relación con Sakura, pues la segunda vez que la vi fue en mi habitación, cuando trataba de esconderse. Sasuke no solía llevar niñas a jugar en casa, en mayor medida porque las consideraba molestas, sin embargo ese día Naruto se presentó en casa acompaña Karin, su prima, y Sakura. La primera porque Naruto fue obligado a llevarla a cualquier lugar a donde él fuera, para que la pequeña pelirroja pudiera hacer amigos verdaderos, Sakura en cambio fue arrastrada por Karin quien no quería estar sola entre los niños.

Nunca fue extraño llegar a casa y encontrar una horda de niños corriendo por todo el jardín, por eso no me extrañó vera Kiba, Naruto y Shino en el jardín esperando a que el juego terminara. Sin prestarle mucha atención fui hasta mi habitación, donde me deje caer sobre la cama, cerré los ojos esperando poder descansar al fin de toda la carga de tareas que tenía para aquel día. Mi relajación casi estaba funcionando cuando escuche una risita desde el interior de mi closet, no le tome importancia, quizá solo era cansancio. Decidí levantarme cuando la risita se convirtió en una melodía susurrada, así, confiado al juicio de Sasuke, abrí la puerta esperando encontrar a uno de los niños escondido entre mis camisas. Más que sorprenderte fue ver a la pequeña Sakura correr hacia la puerta, tal vez porque pensó que alguien de los niños la había descubierto. No la dejé escapar, la tomé por el brazo y esperé a que me diera una explicación, volteo asustada, quizá porque creyó que había sido atrapada. En cuanto me vio su expresión cambio a una de duda, entonces recordé que le estaba pidiendo una muda explicación a una niña, quien por más inteligente que fuera no dejaba de ser una niña y quizá nunca dejaría de serlo.

—Lo siento —dije apenado y la solté, desconocía hasta qué grado me conocía así que opte por presentarme de la forma más simple que se me ocurrió— Soy Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y esta es mi habitación, ¿lo sabias?

Intente que no sonara como un reproche, ella se limitó a sonreír y a bailar sobre sus talones en una actitud infantil.

—Lo sé, Sasuke-kun nos lo dijo.

Esperé que dijera algo más, pero solo sonrió y se quedó ahí mirándome como si fuera la persona más interesante del mundo. Recuerdo que aun a esa temprana edad sus ojos jade me cautivaron, quizá era la forma en que me veía, no lo sé, pero si me preguntaran en qué el momento en que me enamore de sus ojos sin dudarlo diría que ese. Aun a esa edad me era difícil enojarme con ella y en específico, en ese momento me resulto difícil confrontar a su mirada infantil, así que respire para recuperar la paciencia y me senté en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Por qué escogiste mi habitaron para esconderte?

— ¿Vas a correrme?

De alguna forma su pregunta me hizo sentir una mala persona, sí, desde entonces ella sabía utilizar perfectamente las palabras para lograr su cometido, cualquiera que este fuera.

—No —respondí con voz firme— No voy a correrte.

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

—Sasuke-kun dijo que nadie podría entrar aquí, por eso escogí este lugar como mi escondite —sonrió en una mueca adorable—, así nadie podría encontrarme.

Aquella fue la primera sonrisa sincera que me dedicó y la que, al mismo tiempo, se volvió mi perdición, pues tenía un impresionante poder sobre mí. Recuerdo haber pensado que si en ese momento me hubiera pedido la luna, sin duda se la había dado, pero ella jamás me pidió nada, ni a esa edad, ni en el futuro, al menos nunca lo hizo con palabras, pues era precisamente esa sonrisa la que me provocaba dale todo lo que caprichosa y silenciosamente me pedía.

—No crees que si nadie puede encontrarte, ¿el juego podría ser aburrido? —pregunte más que por curiosidad, para alejarme de mis pensamientos.

—No —respondió segura— porque cuando llegue el momento adecuado voy a salvar a todos y entonces Karin volverá a contar.

Inconscientemente me reí de aquel plan infantil, tuve que recordarme (de nuevo) que era una niña y que era así como los niños resolvían sus problemas.

—Pero si estás aquí, ¿cómo es que vas a saber cuándo es el momento adecuado?

Ahora estaba interesado de verdad en su plan infantil y quería ver cómo es que lograba cumplirse, pues si algo sabia de Sakura es que no dejaría que nadie le ganara.

—Naruto va a venir a buscarme.

Sonreí, esa niña era muy persuasiva, comprendí que Sakura me atraía de una forma realmente extraña y agradable, como ninguna persona del sexo opuesto lo había hecho y que jamás lo haría.

Durante el tiempo en que Naruto llegó a buscarla, platicamos de grandes cosas y es que a pesar de su corta edad y sus caprichos, tenía una mente privilegiada. Naruto no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar, cuando lo hizo se olvidó completamente de mí y echo a correr tras su rubio amigo. Mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse de mi habitación fui acercándome a la ventana donde tenía una perfecta vista del jardín, con las manos en los bolsillos observé como llegaron hasta el árbol que servía de base y Sakura conseguía su proeza de salvar a todos. Sonreí y me quedé gran rato observándolos.

Desde entonces la presencia de Sakura se volvió una constante en mi vida.

Las primeras semanas Sasuke fue el intermediario para que ella pudiera venir a casa, poco a poco ella decidió que quería visitarme a mí también, le agradaban las charlas que sosteníamos en mi habitación; a veces me sorprendía la curiosidad que tenía, pues ni Sasuke se interesaba por mis materias. El deseo de Sakura por aprender era tan grande que incluso llegaba a hacer ciertas preguntas incómodas de las que pocas veces salía ileso. Cierta ocasión, y próximo a graduarme de la preparatoria, debía entregar un reporte sobre literatura clásica, no podía dedicarle en tiempo que habría querido, por ello le presté uno de los tanto libros de la repisa que estaba en mi habitación, la deje que escogerá y rápidamente se decantó por los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Paso un buen rato en silencio, ella había puesto el libro sobre mi alfombra y deteniéndose con las manos y los codos en el suelo, leía. Yo estaba de espaldas a ella, trabajando en mi computador.

— ¿De dónde vienen los bebés, Itachi-san?

La pregunta vino de improviso, rompiendo el armonioso silencio que se había instalado en la habitación. Mire preocupado el libro que le había dado, quise cerciorarme que efectivamente estuviera leyendo los cuento de los hermanos Grimm. Cuando me cercioré de lo que leía, pensé que el cuestionamiento de Sakura estaba completamente fuera de contexto. Deje completamente mi trabajo y me senté en la alfombra recargando mi espalda en la cama, justo a un lado de la pequeña Sakura quien me miraba con sus ojitos verdes esperando a que le diera una respuesta. Pero esa respuesta no era sencilla y mucho menos con sus piecitos enfundados en calcetas de holanes que se balanceaba de una lado a otro.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —decidí irme por lo seguro, no quería ser el responsable de alguna desviación mental en la pequeña.

—Porque la princesa Rapunzel y el príncipe tuvieron dos hijos, pero jamás fueron a cultivar abejas.

Casi sin pensarlo solté una carcajada, ella inflo las mejillas y frunció el ceño, quise parar de reír, pero era casi imposible para mí. Se levantó y se fue a sentar al escritorio, conservaba su expresión enojada, sumando sus brazos cursados. Dejé de reír, realmente estaba enojada conmigo.

—Lo siento —susurre lo más serio que pude, aunque ella no me dirigió la palabra— Vamos, solo me reí un poco.

Volteo a verme, asegurándose que notara que aún no me hubiera perdonado y en ese instante supe que no olvidaría por nada aquellos ojitos verdes que me miraban enojada y que al mismo tiempo esperaban algo de mí, quizá eso fue lo que definió mi relación con Sakura, pues no solo mis padres o mi hermano, también Sakura esperaba mucho de mí y aunque yo quisiera dárselo jamás me sentí con la libertad de hacerlo.

—Seguro que sabe mucho —sentencio Sakura— después de todo va a ir a una universidad en América.

Las palabras de Sakura más que una felicitación eran como un reclamó, pues a pesar de que yo sabía, mucho antes de conocerla, que iría a estudiar a América aun no le había dicho nada y todo porque no quería que cada día con ella fuera como una despedida y al final lo único que me importaba era cómo es que lo sabía.

—Sasuke-kun nos lo dijo a todos —respondió como si leyera mis pensamientos.

Había compartido con Sakura cerca de medio año y me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que enfrentado a esta nueva realidad no solo le costaba trabajo a ella, sino que para mí también equivalía a una gran pérdida, de alguna forma mi amor por Sakura era como el amor hacia Sasuke, fraternal y sin segundas intenciones, por ello no había querido decir nada, por ello esa vez solo la deje ir, sin poder detenerla.

Los días que siguieron son confusos en mi mente, la graduación, a mi padre diciendo que estaba orgulloso de mí y después mi partida. La última vez que vi a Haruno Sakura fue en el aeropuerto, unos minutos antes de abordar el avión que me llevaría a América.

* * *

Confieso que el capítulo ya lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho tiempo y sin embargo no había podido subirlo. una gran disculpa por la tardanza, pero ahora que ya termine la universidad podre actualizar con más frecuencia XD.

Los capitulo serán semanales, los iré subiendo cada **Lunes.**

Agradezco los reviews, los favoritos y Follows, gracias por su apoyo a este fic.

sin más por el momento nos leeremos el próximo Lunes.

_Bye, Bye~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Aplicado.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, oc en algunos personajes.

_824 palabras_.

* * *

**III**

Estudie en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de América; Harvard, más por deseo de mi padre que por iniciativa propia, aunque no me atreví a decírselo hasta mucho tiempo después cuando estuve dispuesto a luchar por lo que quería. Aquellos días fueron agotadores, no solo por lo que suponía vivir en una cultura completamente diferente y opuesta a la mía, sino porque estuve separado de las personas a quien más quería en el mundo y a quienes me resigne a ver solo una vez por año.

No puedo negar que en América viví la vida tranquila de un universitario, sin las presiones constantes de mi padre ni los celos constantes de Sasuke o las altas expectativas del clan, a decir verdad era reconfortante no tener que agradar a nadie, sino ser solo Itachi. Fue ahí donde conocí a muchas personas interesantes, aquellos chicos quienes se convertirían en parte importante de mi vida y a quienes, después de tantos acontecimientos, debía más que la vida. Había un par de artistas que discutían las grandes verdades y abstracciones del arte, el fanático religioso que estudiaba teología, el estudiante de economía que ambicionaba tener mucho dinero, el tipo grande y sarcástico que estudiaba zoología, el ángel que bailaba y el líder que se entregaba a las ciencias políticas. De alguna forma, todos éramos diferentes y quizá fue eso lo que nos unió, pero aun con todas esas personas, aun con las visitas que hacia cada año a mi familia, seguía extrañando la presencia de Sakura, a quien solo vi una vez en los siete años que estuve fuera de Japón. Tal vez también fue el destino, o solo una casualidad, porque fiel a nuestros encuentros, la vi escondida tras un árbol.

Llevaba cinco años viviendo en América y había ido a Japón a pasar la navidad con mis padres, faltaba un día para navidad así que fui con Sasuke a comprar los regalos para mi familia. No era un día diferente, no nevaba y nadie esperaba algún milagro a un suceso maravilloso, era un día normal de invierno. Llevaba apenas dos días en Japón y empezaba a preguntarme si sería un año más en que no la volvería a ver, o si a lo mejor me armaría de valor para ir a visitarla, cuando me fui no hicimos ninguna promesa, ella no derramó ninguna lágrima aunque yo sí deje algo importante con ella que para entonces estaba empezando a entender de lo que se trataba. Y como si fuera una obra de Dios, apareció entre las personas, su cabello rosa destacaba entre todos y su sonrisa parecía atraer al sol, en una milésima de segundo, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y como si estuviéramos jugando al escondite, desapareció tras el árbol más cercano a ella. Si no hubiera estado tan desconcertado habría visto la mueca de fastidio en el rostro de Sasuke, quien no dudó en entrar en la tienda más cercana. Me quede ahí, en medio de la multitud observando a dos adolescentes que tenían más oportunidades de estar juntos, contra un hombre que trataba de agradar a aquella adolecente que asomaba su cabeza rosada por el tranco del árbol. Tal vez fue ahí donde me di cuenta que para querer a Sakura, como empezaba a hacerlo, debía renunciar a muchas cosas que ni siquiera quería y aun así me costaba trabajo dejar atrás.

No recuerdo si fue ella quien se acercó primero o fui yo quien traté de controlar la situación, pero sí recuerdo que sonreí y actué como el hermano mayor que había sido para ella cuando niña. En sus ojos verdes pude notar la sorpresa de encontrarme ahí, también sentí su profundo cariño cuando me estrechó en sus brazos, pero la relación que tuve alguna vez con ella se fue transformando y amurallando por sentimientos que yo guardaba hacia ella y ella los exteriorizaba hacia mi hermano. De ese día lo que mejor recuerdo es a la tierna Sakura de trece años, aquella pequeña que trataba de controlar todo a su alrededor, y porque no, una niña superficial y engreída, pero que al mismo tiempo irradiaba ternura. No hablamos de muchas cosas, ni ella me contó de su vida ni yo de la mía, solo nos miramos como dos conocidos que no tenían mucho que decirse y esperaban al amigo que tenían en común, quien los mantenía unidos y que sin él no tenían nada que decirse, pero antes de que Sasuke llegara ella se marchó, de esa despedida recuerdo su sonrisa y su largo cabello rosa meneándose tras su espalda.

Lo que restaba de esa tarde y lo que restó de mis vacaciones, trate de hablar con Sasuke sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, pero él se negó a decirme cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera. No insistí mucho y pronto llegó el día en que debía regresar a América, solo un mensaje de texto me despidió de la Sakura de trece años.

* * *

¡Hola! con un ligero retraso, pero aquí esta la continuación.

Sí, es un capítulo muy pequeño, pero es un capítulo de transición, solo quería añadir el factor Akatsuki (no pude resistirme) ya que uno de ellos será de vital importancia para el desarrollo del fic y el crecimiento de Sakura. bueno y cómo recordemos que Sakura es siete años más pequeña que Itachi y que además el se fue por esos siete años a estudiar, entonces algo debía cambian en su relación y algo debía ser diferente con Saskue también, pues él será de vital importancia para su hermano.

bueno, de verdad gracias por leer, añadirme a favoritos, seguirme y sobre todo gracias a los que comentan. prometo que para el próximo lunes será un capítulo más largo.

**_Bye, bye~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Aplicado**.**

**Advertencias:** OC, U/A

_1301 palabras._

* * *

**MI NIÑA**

**IV**

Era un diciembre particularmente frio, más aun en el aeropuerto de Tokio, en aquel momento tenía sensaciones encontradas pues después de haber pasado siete años en América estaba regresando a Japón, si bien, era cierto que regresé cada navidad, el volver para hacer mi vida aquí era diferente y de alguna forma nostálgico porque yo quería ver a Sakura y revivir los momentos que pasábamos en mi habitación, pero ella ya no tenía ocho años, habían pasado siete años desde entonces y aunque la había visto posteriormente, no se comparaba con la tonelada de recuerdos que mantenía de ella en sus días de niñez.

Subí al auto que enviaron mis padres, ninguno de los dos fue a recogerme porque estaban en una reunión de negocios, disfrazada de fiesta de víspera de navidad, papá nunca desaprovechaba fechas importantes en el calendario. Recuerdo que quise regresar exactamente aquel día porque sería más fácil para mí que nadie estuviera a la expectativa de mi llegada. Las luces de Tokio y el ambiente festivo me llevaron de regreso a mis días con Sakura, pero no podía hacer mucho, no debía hacer mucho y sin embargo, me preguntaba por la clase de vida que estaba llevando, aunque sin poder responderme pues desconocía todo de la Sakura con quien deseaba encontrarme. Era irónico como pretendía conocer sobre una persona que había dejado de hablar conmigo por siete años.

El auto me llevó directamente a casa, no tenía la intención de ir hacia la fiesta de negocios aunque mi padre me hubiera indicado expresamente que fuera para allá. Bajé del auto y me encaminé hacia la entrada principal, había nieve a mi alrededor y el jardín que rodeaba la casa de mi padre estaba completamente blanco, sonreí al recordad a todos esos niños correteando de un lado para otro. Ya en la entrada principal encontré un adorno navideño que contemplé antes de abrir la puerta, más no fui ya quien la abrió, la puerta me obligo a retroceder, tarde un minuto en reconocer a la chica de cabellera rosa que salía a paso apresurado hacia la calle. Después de siete años ahí estaba yo mirándola salir y ahí estaba ella con un ligero vestido rojo, las mejillas tenidas de carmín y lágrimas en sus ojos, pero con un semblante desafiante en el rostro, sin duda era Sakura. Ya no era la niña de ocho años que iba a jugar a mi habitación, tampoco era la chica tímida de trece años, esa extraña chica no se parecía a ninguna de esas dos chicas de quienes guardaba sentimientos encontrados.

Avanzó un par de pasos sin siquiera notar mi presencia, no tardó mucho tiempo para que saliera Sasuke, él tampoco era un niño, lo pude ver en su semblante malhumorado, sostenía en sus manos un abrigo blanco que, por el corte, intuí pertenecía a Sakura. Corrió para alcanzarla, no se detuvo, lo oí maldecir y lo vi caminar a grandes zancadas para poner aquel abrigo sobre los hombros de Sakura.

—Al menos deberías salir abrigada —le dijo, pero ella no contestó— deja que te lleve a casa por lo menos.

—Ya encontraré un taxi —contestó ella, cargando su voz con toda su furia.

—Ni siquiera tienes tu cartera —contradijo Sasuke.

—Ya me las arreglaré.

No escuche más, sus voces se perdieron entre las calles. Pude entender lo que estaba pasando nada más entrar a la casa, en el recibidor estaban los restos de una celebración, pero no había nadie más, habían estado ellos solos. Algo se oprimió en mi pecho pero lo dejé pasar, por entonces aun no aceptaba mis sentimientos por Sakura, aun cuando deseaba estar con ella. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sasuke entrara a casa, pese a lo que pensé por un momento, estaba solo, en su rostro podía mirar la molestia y frustración, aunque había más de lo segundo, concía a Sasuke, solía frustrarse cuando algo no le salía bien.

—Regresaste —fue lo primero que dijo cuándo me vio en medio del recibidor.

—Eso es nuevo —le dije en tono neutral, aunque en realidad me moría por la curiosidad de saber qué había pasado con Sakura.

— ¿Qué? —me dijo casi inocente.

—Todo aquel espectáculo con Sakura.

No dijo nada solo chasqueo la lengua y bajó la mirada, le apenaba de sobremanera, no esperaba que precisamente yo lo presenciara.

—Creí que irías a la fiesta de navidad con nuestros padres.

—Voy bajando de un avión, no tengo ganas de asistir a una fiesta —por esos días no solía ser tan irónico, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba— Entonces, ¿por eso invitaste a Sakura?

Lo vi sonrojado, no puedo pensar en otra ocasión que lo haya visto así ni siquiera el día de su boda, pero en ese momento se sonrojó. Quizá más allá de su atracción por Sakura, lo que le avergonzaba era el verse descubierto.

— ¿Desde cuándo es que salen? —pregunte como quien pregunta la hora, con la certeza de que va a tener una respuesta.

—Un año —me dijo en un susurro.

Aquello dolió, aunque claro, no hice ni dije nada, no me sentía con el derecho de reprochar nada, no tenía derecho; me había marchado, ellos eran amigos y compartían la misma edad, los mismos amigos, los mismos gustos, la misma escuela, el mismo país… yo era el extraño, aun si había compartido algunos momentos con ellos la brecha de siete años no podía cerrarse. Así que opte por la salida más fácil, ocultar mis sentimientos, mentirle a Sasuke y mentirme a mí, en ese momento me dije que era normal, que yo no quería a Sakura y que me alegraba por los dos.

— ¿Y por qué soy el último en enterarme? —le pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él se relajó y encogió los hombros como restándole importancia, como si aquello no fuera más que un juego de niños que no debía interesar a un adulto como yo.

—No es como si habláramos mucho.

Aquello era verdad, mis conversaciones con Sasuke se habían limitado a meros mensajes de felicitación o conversaciones escuetas que no dejaban saber nada del otro, ni siquiera teníamos la confianza de hablar temas como los noviazgos o las chicas como haría cualquier par de hermanos, así por ese momento deje la conversación, después de todo era la víspera de navidad.

—Voy a descansar —le anuncie— asegúrate de limpiar todo esto.

No vi su reacción, pasé de él y subí las escaleras esperando que mi habitación estuviera preparada, una vez abrí la puerta encontré todo exactamente como lo había dejado un año atrás, mamá se había encargado de que se limpiara como si aún estuviera ahí por ello año tras año regresaba y recordaba cada momento con Sakura, nada en mi habitación había cambiado, quizá por ello quería que nada en Sakura hubiera cambiado, pero ni siquiera yo era igual, los habíamos cambiado y eso no lo podía evitar, ni siquiera podía esperar algo de ella, tal vez solo era yo quien me aferraba a esos momentos del pasado.

Me recosté sobre la cama, mantuve la luz apagada y puse mi mano sobre mi rostro, aquellos momentos de soledad eran los que terminaban con toda mi determinación, en aquel momento salió toda la frustración que sentí al ver a Sakura con Sasuke, pero seguía negándome a aceptarlo. Aquella noche no pude dormir, escribí hasta que mi mano no pudo más y cuando termine releí y releí tachando sentimientos que no debía tener, cuando las hojas quedaron negras por la tinta las queme dejando volar sus cenizas al viento, se mezclaron entre los copos de nieve y las vi volar lejos de mí, quise que llegaran con Sakura pero ella no las entendería así que solo desee que desaparecieran, pero no lo hicieron, los sentimientos estaba aún en el amanecer.

* * *

Mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, Lo siento T_T, pero aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Agradezco que hayan leído este capitulo y les agradecería más si me dejaran sus opiniones. Sin más por el momento me despido, hasta la próxima actualización.

**~Bye, bye.**


End file.
